


Things to Say and Never Enough Time to Say Them

by hellohiatus (favoredReign)



Series: This is war [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/hellohiatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is stabbed and has minutes to live. Who does he call? John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Say and Never Enough Time to Say Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written to get back at favoredReign after her heartbreaking "His Last Deduction". (If you haven't read it, read it now. It's beautiful.)
> 
> Thanks for reading~!

"Sherlock, you can't run forever!" the masked assassin yelled as Sherlock continued to run away from his attacker. The female voice sounded eerily familiar, but there wasn't time for him to ponder on it now.

He had to run.

He ducked into a dark alleyway, hoping that she wouldn't find him. He hid behind a trash can, trying to muffle his heavy breathing, and prayed to divine beings he didn't believe in to get him out of this alive.

Determined to go down fighting, Sherlock got to his feet and tried to steel his nerves. He had never been so terrified in his life as he watched his attacker come forward.

The assassin lunged towards him with a knife. He tried to dodge, but the blade found its mark in one of the major veins near his heart. Sherlock cried out as he dropped to the ground.

His attacker looked down at him, and he recognized the woman's blue eyes. _Mary._ "I told you, Sherlock. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure John stays with me."

Sherlock's mind was fuzzy and he knew his body was shutting down. He had minutes to live. There's no way an ambulance would make it in time.

_He had to speak to John._

Groaning in pain, he got his phone and dialed John's number.

"Come on, pick up," Sherlock muttered frantically.

Finally, he heard John's voice on the other line. "Sherlock?"

 _Don't let him know you're hurt_ , Sherlock thought. "Hey, John," he said weakly.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John's voice was filled with concern. "You never call during a case."

"Oh, you know how it is," Sherlock complained drily, while pressing a hand to his wound. "Lestrade is a dull idiot and I'm bored out of my mind. Tell me a story."

"Sherlock, I'm at work right now!"

"Please," Sherlock's voice cracked as he tried not to show his pain. "For me."

John sighed. "How about the story of how we met? I can pull up the blog post."

Sherlock cracked a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be lovely."

John started reading the blog post, _My new flatmate_ , the one Sherlock had read so many times before. "So, last night I went to look at the flat..."

Sherlock blacked out momentarily from the blood loss. When he fought his way back to consciousness, he realized he had moments to live.

"...And the madman himself? He's fascinating. Arrogant, imperious, pompous. He's not safe, I know that much."

"John?"

John continued to read from the blog post.

"John!" Sherlock's voice was filled with urgency. He had things to say.

He stopped. "What, Sherlock? You said you wanted me to read!"

"Just...let me say this." His vision was blurry and all he could feel was pain. His beloved trench coat was soaked red but he refused to stop breathing until he said what he needed to say. "John. Watch after Mary and the baby, okay?"

"Yeah, of course-"

"Let me finish... John, I- I love you."

"You what?" John sounded surprised, but not necessarily angry, on the other end.

"I love you. You...you mean the world to me and I-" His entire body convulsed and he dropped the phone, right out of earshot and reach.

Sherlock took his last breath as he reached out for it. "John," he croaked faintly.

He didn't get to hear John's panicked voice on the other end.

He didn't get to hear John say "I love you" back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Sherlock never told John that it was Mary who stabbed him. Honestly, I think that's what Sherlock would do. He knows that John loves Mary, and that Mary would never hurt John, so instead of telling John what his wife did he keeps him blissfully ignorant - and happy.


End file.
